


Inside Jokes

by wordofgab (Gabracadabra)



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabracadabra/pseuds/wordofgab
Summary: A series of oneshots based on unexplained moments. Imagination runs rampant between contexts, and our boys do more than enough to satisfy.Canon-compliant (at least, I try) and ratings may vary. Enjoy the gratuitous pining :)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. THE THIRD MOVEMENT YOU DICKHEAD

“You really went there, hey.”

Eddy knew he was being a bit of a brat—after all, it was fair game and he didn’t exactly play nice—but he couldn’t help pouting a bit as he watched Brett pack up his violin after their filming session. The older violinist just started chuckling, the sort where the laughter lingered in his eyes for a bit before dying down.

“It wasn’t even that bad of a memory.” Brett turned to the younger violinist, still smiling as he watched Eddy’s blush rise to his cheeks.

“Dude, it was trauma—“

“What exactly do you remember from that day?” A hint of challenge in Brett’s voice. Eddy didn’t exactly see what was so funny, they were both there.

It was the day of his solo debut of the Barber violin concerto, and Eddy admittedly did not remember the finer details.  _ It was ages ago after all _ , but he did have very strong and specific feelings tied to this particular event.

Brett was looking at him curiously, waiting for a response as he walked closer, collecting the camera and turning down their set for the evening.

“Oh bro, don’t make me relive that disaster.” Eddy said exasperated as the flood of emotions came rushing back. “I mean it all started from that one theory exam, I mean I’m sure I studied but I was just  _ devastated _ after—“

“Eddy—“

“And I nearly forgot my suit at the dry cleaners so we both had to head all the way across town to get it like an hour before the concert—“

“Ed—“

“And after all that, in the third movement I had a memory slip! We had a whole vent about it afterwards too! That’s like—“

“Eddy!”

“What!”

The exasperated violinist looked over at Brett, who seemed to be on the brink of hysterics.

“Wh—why are you laughing?”

Brett came over slowly, still trying to gather his breath as he put one hand on the other’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Dude, that didn’t happen—you—ah—“ as he broke out in another round of giggles. Eddy’s face was fully red by this point as he contemplated just storming out of their studio.  _ I mean I just wanted a bit of sympathy here how hard is it to just— _

“That happened to  _ me _ . During  _ my _ solo debut.” Brett was still catching his breath and holding onto Eddy’s sides and  _ when did both his hands get there and why are we so close and— _

“I—what?”

“Eddy. During my solo debut. The Tchaik? You basically rode my whole breakdown with me, I didn’t think you’d internalized it that much.”

_ Oh. _

If Eddy wasn’t already crimson, he certainly was now.

“You even offered to get my suit for me while I did final rehearsals, bro did you really think that was you all this time?”

Eddy was speechless for a bit, dazed before looking at his friend with wide eyes.

“Really?” He said sheepishly. The memories were trickling in as he spoke, making him want to dive into the floor tiles and never resurface.

“Forgetting problems, tsk.” Brett began to laugh again, but with a fond look in his eye as he gave Eddy’s increasingly embarrassed self a hug, which Eddy returned, if only to hide his face even further away.

“Didn’t know you took that to heart though. You’re kinda the reason I still love that concerto you know? Made the experience a whole lot more bearable.” Brett gave the younger a small pat before pulling apart and looking at him once again.

“Mmm.” 

“You know the worst part?”

“What?”

“Of course you blocked it out.”

“I don’t—“

You nailed that concerto, you just had your fly open for the whole third movement.”

“...FUCK.”


	2. 30 Minutes Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one based on the latest video. Enjoy!

“Eddy—no, come on that’s so cringe.”

“What? You said you’d do it!” There was a slight giggle in the younger man’s voice as he set up the camera to just the right angle, forgetting to change the exposure as he felt a tug on his sleeve.

“Yeah but I thought you’d be doing it too!” Brett’s voice was hinting of exasperation. Okay, he’ll be the first to admit that he’d do a lot for the other man. We’re talking _sleep-outside-for-five-days-move-to-another-country-and-endure-Tiktok_ levels of dedication, but the anxiety was rising a little faster than normal. It was different, this video. Normally Brett wouldn't bat an eye at whatever concept Eddy wanted to throw their way. Besides, it's not like he didn't expect it. But this...he would be on his own.

“What like a double date? A ménage à trois? Gotta keep it PG man, besides only 6 girls sign up.” Eddy spoke lightheartedly, probably trying to get the other man to laugh at his little comment. Brett just shrugged, the cogs in his head still turning.

This was different. Too different. The implication was much too different.

“Hey bro—if you really don’t want to do this, I—I can.” Brett's head snapped up at this, just in time to see Eddy's hands go into the pockets of his fluffy cardigan as he tucked his head closer to his chest. Was he shaking?

“I mean, it’s just questions right? I can do—“ the younger's tone was still light, but something changed in the way he took in each breath, the way his normally deep voice went ever so slightly quieter.

“No.” Brett didn’t want to do this. Not in front of _him_ , not by himself. But...he wouldn’t do that to Eddy. He wouldn’t willingly watch the his hands shake when he couldn’t hold them, or watch him stumble over his words where he wasn't there to fill in the gaps, or allow Eddy to replay every second of each interaction in his head for days after or—well. He wouldn't let that happen. That’s what a good friend would do right? And so what if Brett couldn’t stand the idea of seeing him flirt either. Couldn't stand seeing sparks of interest from the lucky winner when they meet him. Couldn't stand the idea of seeing him light up at the music they played for him.

“What?”

“Nah, I’ll do it. No problem.” Well, some problem. The slight problem in which he truly was not prepared to feign interest to anyone other than the clueless violinist before him. The problem in which said clueless violinist was...clueless. The slight problem in which Brett Yang was absolutely whipped. But doing this for Eddy? Not a problem at all.

“You owe me one though, hey?” Brett composed his face into a slight smile as he watched the other’s face break out into one of relief.

“Yeah, of course bro!” _That damn adorable smile._

Just as Eddy began to turn away to set up the second camera, Brett caught his arm and pulled him back, his grip tight on his forearm.

“Promise me something though, Eddy?”

“Oh, yeah?”

“We’ll do everything together from now on, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Eddy’s smile had never been wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! You can also find me on twt @gabbybangg ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for tsv but I'm having a whole lot of fun rediscovering writing. Let me know what you think! You can reach me on tsvtwt too @gabbybangg (i don't bite~). Thanks for reading!


End file.
